


old men

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, No Smut, POV Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED:98. Massages but the sort that are actually practical and helpful. Like babe, you’re so uncomfortable let me help because you’re clearly in pain PLEASE!!!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 28





	old men

**Author's Note:**

> tysm!!! I edited the wording of the prompt a lil bit, hope that’s okay <3

“Okay, you know what,” Dick says after the third time Roy rubs his neck and groans, “I’m giving you a massage.”

Roy glances at him, tilting his head a little but otherwise not replying. Dick can easily read the question in the movement. He leans back in his desk chair, peering over at Roy, who’s sitting on the edge of their bed.

“You’re so uncomfortable, I’m getting sympathy pains, babe. You’re clearly in pain. Let me help.”

“Don’t gotta ask me twice,” Roy says after a moment.

Dick stands. “Lay down, then.”

Roy twists, slower than he usually would, and lays down on his stomach. As Dick walks over, he asks, “Is this gonna be a fun massage?”

He snorts. “Not when you’re moving like an old man, it’s not.”

Roy groans, probably in annoyance but also maybe because Dick climbs up onto the bed and sits on his ass. “Really?”

“Yup.” Dick leans over to the bedside table and grabs the lotion he always uses after baths, popping the lid off and squeezing some into his hand. “Okay, where’s it hurt the most?”

“Shoulders,” Roy says, relaxing minutely into the duvet.

Dick hums and starts running his hands over Roy’s bare back, waiting until he hears Roy hiss at a particular spot to start pressing. He works out a few knots over the next hour, chatting on and off, and by the time he’s pretty sure he’s done, Roy is quiet, snoring slightly. 

Figures, he thinks, amused. Maybe he’ll sleep better now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615123451178549248/p-98-massages-but-the-sort-that-are-actually)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
